


our pink and white glory days

by icanhinatashouyoutheworld



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, sweetshop!AU, tags beyond this point are spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhinatashouyoutheworld/pseuds/icanhinatashouyoutheworld
Summary: Daichi has more than a little crush on the silver-haired boy who works at the sweet shop on the promenade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo xxx how u doing?  
> hope you enjoy I have no idea why I wrote this  
> thank u to everyone who left comments, kudos and bookmarks u make my dAY xxx

* * *

people are like petals  
they are raw and beautiful

 

* * *

 

It starts sweet- or rather, it starts with sweets.  
Daichi has more than a little crush on the silver-haired boy who works at the sweet shop on the promenade. He doesn't even like sweets that much (he's not even allowed to eat them because of his volleyball coach's aggressive diet) but he finds himself constantly popping in to buy chewy toffees, lollipops, ice cream, pick 'n' mixes. He asks unnecessary questions, if only to see the smile on the boy's face while he recommends a flavour or compliments his taste in bubblegum, sweeter than anything in the shop.

* * *

  
people are like leaves  
they are fragile and forgettable, but a few cling to the sole of your shoe and refuse to let go

* * *

 

"Sugawara" Daichi learns, and he appreciates the unintentional pun ("sugar"wara? Because he works in a sweet shop? Get it?) the same way he appreciates the mole under the boy's eye and the way it hides in the crinkle of skin when he grins and how he looks in his pink and white stripy apron.

Daichi can't make a move, of course, because for all of his maturity he still feels like a wobbly two year old against Sugawara's constant grace; whether he's wrapping sweets or scrubbing the counter.

  
Kuroo, of course, thinks this is hilarious. "You still haven't asked him out? Or talked to him about anything other than sweets?" he snorts, after wheedling at Daichi to "Spill! I promise I won't laugh," for an hour straight. Daichi flushes. "Remember how long you pined after Bokuto for?" He snaps, and plonks himself next to Kuroo on the sofa. "Touché," Kuroo says with a lazy grin. "But, y'know, after I finally pulled my panties up and told him how I feel, the only thing I regretted was not saying anything sooner," He pats Daichi on the shoulder and gets up. "I'm going to go see my super hot boyfriend now. You should go see yours," he winks and slouches off. Daichi watches him go, brows knitted together. "What'd I do to deserve him as a roommate?" Daichi scowls at the heavens.

  
Daichi somehow ends up at the sweet shop five minutes before closing time. He stands outside in the dark, biting autumn evening for a minute, working up the courage to just _walk in_. Eventually he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open firmly. The happy peal of the bell makes Sugawara pop his head above the counter. He positively beams at Daichi. "Hey! How can I help you today?"  
"Um it's- I'm not-" Daichi literally can't function when Sugawara's looking at him like that.  
Sugawara tilts his head to the side ever so slightly and _shit, that's really cute._

  
Daichi's mind fizzles into uselessness like the rainbow of sherbet displayed next to him.

  
"Erm...never mind. Could I just get 250g of the raspberry bon bons?"  
"Oh, yeah, of course!"  
Daichi digs his nails into his hands and underneath the counter and looks carefully away as Sugawara works. He takes the sweet bag and waves a hurried goodbye, trying to decide if flinging himself off the pier is an overreaction or not.

  
Then he stops in his tracks, because in the warm orange streetlights he can see a row of numbers in neat handwriting.  
Oh. _Oh_.

  
Daichi sprints back the the sweet shop and flings the door open, to see Sugawara at the counter with a beatific smile. "You came back," Sugawara begins.

  
"I know this really great overnight café that sells really good carrot cake and has nice coffee and um...do you want to go?" Daichi stutters, and he can feel heat crawling up his ears.

  
Sugawara's smile is more blinding than ever.

* * *

 

people are like hurricanes  
they are fast and fleeting but leave only destruction

* * *

 

After that first date there are many more- beach picnics, drive in movies, meetings at that same overnight café. The orange haired boy at the counter knows their orders by heart and starts making them with a smile whenever they walk in (black coffee and a cheese scone for Daichi, a caramel macchiato with two pumps of vanilla and carrot cake for Koushi) and everything is so _perfect_.

They learn about each other- they're both on their gap years- Koushi's off to study history in America next year, Daichi's doing general engineering at Tokyo University. Sugawara loves black and white Western movies, waking up to watch the sunrise then going back to sleep until the afternoon. These are their glory days, after all. They do everything together, and Daichi can't remember when this boy became such an integral part of him, like his lungs, his eyes, his heart.

Their time together passes like they're walking through honey, sticky-slow and oh so sweet, but somehow too fast as the same time, he thinks.

  
"Oi," Koushi says, poking Daichi in the arm, "are you listening?"  
"Hmm?"  
Koushi giggles. "Well, I guess that's my answer!" They're on a coffee date, in their usual seats by the eggshell blue wall of the café, where they can see out of the window. "What're you thinking about?"  
"Nothing,"  
"That was a pretty deep meditation about nothing, Daichi,"  
"You, then."  
Daichi grins when Sugawara lets out a squeak and turns pink.

* * *

people are all children  
they want and want and want

* * *

 

Daichi only really notices four months into their time together. Koushi is protective, he realises. He keeps a warm, possessive hand on Daichi's lower back in public, slings his arm around Daichi's waist when the orange haired barista smiles a little too brightly. It's cute, Daichi thinks.

  
So when Koushi tells him that they're not going to that café again, he's confused. "Why not?" Daichi asks quickly.              "Well, I think it'd be good to try something different!" Koushi chimes with that smile, and he tilts his head, and Daichi melts. They go to a trendy coffee bar instead. The atmosphere is completely different, and the servers are harried and overworked, but they're together, so it doesn't matter.

"Yo," Kuroo says one night. Koushi's just left the flat (Daichi gave him a key today) and Kuroo's got his it's-time-to-have-a-serious-talk face on. "Look, I get that you guys are madly in love and whatever, but me and Bo and everyone else miss you, dude,"

"Y-"

"I live with you and we hardly speak anymore! When was the last time you spoke to Tooru and Hajime? Asahi?"

"I-yeah. You're right. I'm sorry," Daichi says guiltily.

"Bring him with you when we go out. It'll be fun," Kuroo says, and his grin says Daichi's forgiven. Daichi's rush of affection for the messy haired boy is cut short when he steals his vanilla fudge and sprints away.

"Aren't I enough for you, Daichi?" Koushi pouts, when Daichi suggests inviting Kuroo and Bokuto on one of their movie nights. "Yeah, but-"

"But what?" Koushi's giving him a look and Daichi is weak, he is so so weak.

"Of course you are," Daichi replies, and Koushi curls happily into his arms.  
Daichi ignores the distinct tug of _wrongness_ in his stomach.

* * *

 

people are like diamonds  
they are rough and cruel and they hurt to touch but they are oh so pretty, dear

* * *

 

They are in that same coffee bar when Daichi can't ignore it anymore. It's a Friday night and the bar is emptier than usual, regulars ditching coffee in favour of something a little stronger. A lone barista polishes glasses obsessively. Daichi watches him. He seems... _upset_ today, rather than his usual brand of grumpiness.

  
"Do you want to go to see that new monster movie Saturday night?" Koushi asks, squeezing his hand tight. Daichi snaps his head towards him. "Oh, sorry, it's Kuroo's birthday Saturday. We're going to Osaka to see his parents," Kuroo had been adamant that Daichi would come with him ("We've talked about this and nothing's changed, Daichi. Lover Boy can deal,") and Daichi kind of wanted to spend some time with his best friend. Plus, Kuroo's dad made a mean banoffee pie.  
"Really? I didn't know that!"  
"Yeah, he hasn't been to see them since he moved out here, so..." Daichi laughed awkwardly, scratched the back of his head. Koushi smiles, and something shines in his grey eyes.

  
"Anyway, I'm working a cover shift today, so I gotta go," Daichi stands up quickly, and Koushi stands with him, presses a cold-lipped kiss to Daichi's cheek. "See you," he whispers, and Daichi shivers, before slapping a grin onto his face and leaving.

  
The late shift at the music shop is slow, as usual, but there's a feeling in Daichi's stomach that he can't put his finger on. He flexes his hand. The shop is warm, too warm, and the hum of the lights vibrates in his chest. It's not boredom, though it should have been, considering he'd been sorting out these eighties pop albums for an hour at least, and the radio's playing a show about the correct way to grow crocuses. He nods at a stray customer, sorts the CDs with shaky hands and _why are his hands shaking_? What is this feeling?

  
"An eighteen year old boy, Hinata Shouyou, has been reported missing. Hinata is described as short with ginger ha-" the newsreader says in cool voice.  
Ah.  
Found it.  
Pure, unadulterated terror.

  
_He couldn't have, he wouldn't have,_ his heart cries. _Yes, yes he would,_ his brain replies in the newsreader's voice, and _you knew, and look what's happened now. Look what he's done._

  
He yells an apology to the bewildered manager as he flies like a hunted beast from the shop. Something claws painfully in his windpipe as Daichi races home, his mind chanting _Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo_ and his heart screaming _he wouldn't, there's no proof, he wouldn't._

  
Daichi pushes the door to his apartment open as tentatively as he had done when he first saw that flash of silver hair behind the glass of the sweet shop.  
"Kuroo?" Daichi pants, breathless, and freezes at the scene in front of him.

  
Kuroo is lying on the floor, eyes glassy, hands clutching at nothing, chest covered in red red red. Koushi stands over him, eyes burning with cold, chest heaving, hands covered in red red red.

Daichi vomits. Koushi watches him, mildly interested, like he's observing a zoo animal behind bars.

  
"Koushi," Daichi rasps, after what feels like seconds, years "what've you done?"

Koushi smiles at that, the same pink-and-white candy grin that knocked Daichi breathless the first time they met.

"Freed up your schedule,"

* * *

 

people are like petals 

crush them under your feet 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> o o p s  
> I think I might write the sweet shop again with...y'know...a bit less murder  
> love u all, hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
